Kokoro
by Kaeiris
Summary: AU "But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do..." Based off "Kokoro" by Rin Kagamine. Hints of past Mpreg and yaoi. Past Character Death. Human names used.


_**A/N: I don't own Heatlia. I only own Kiku amd Arthur's son and that's about it. **_

_**Based off of Rin Kagamine's song "Kokoro".**_

_**WARNING: Hints of past Mpreg, yaoi (boyxboy), past character death, **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A lonely scientist developed a robot<br>The result was said to be a "miracle"**_

"Finally... it's done..." Kiku muttered to himself as he vigorously typed onto a laptop. After countless hours of development and research, his creation, no_ miracle_, was finally realized and was lying on the table, the wires connected to its body inducing it into a coma-like state.

"It's truly a miracle... don't you think Arthur-san?" His tired brown eyes quickly caught a fleeting glance of a picture frame sitting innocently in a dimly lit corner but then attened to his creation immeadiately afterwards. After typing some final program modifications into the computer connected to his "miracle", he stood up and walked over to the table.

"Now... open your eyes."

The robot quickly responded and opened his eyes, his dull green eyes meeting his professor's brown ones.

_**But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do  
>And that was the program known as a "heart"<strong>_

Hours passed, and he just couldn't figure it out. He tirelessly raked his brains to figure out why his "miracle" couldn't even respond to the most simplest of greetings: a handshake. It dawned on him finally after looking back to several skematics for what was probably the 100th time that hour.

He still wasn't complete.

The robot was the spitting image of his late mother, save for the thin eyebrows which he had inheirted from the asian scientist himself. Everything about him was precise, from his forest green eyes, his golden locks of hair, even down to his weight, but something was obviously missing from this recreation of his son. A heart.

His "son", Adam, kept a fixed stare onto Kiku's back as the professor still tried to make sense of this situtation. Kiku felt the hard, hallow stare burrowing behind him and he sighed heavily. Adam won't be able to understand human emotion or even have any if he didn't have that program.

Kiku's strained gaze drifted back to the corner and onto the picture of the smiling blonde holding on to a grinning eight year old.

_'Well,' _he thought, _'no matter how long it takes...I'll just make him one...'_

_**Hundreds of years pass  
>Left alone<br>The miracle robot wishes**_

Adam stood alone in the room, his hollow green eyes scanning the abandoned lab. He slowly raised his head to the abandoned computer screen, whose screen read, "Install KOKORO program? [YES] [NO]".

_**I want to know, why  
>Until the end of that person's life<br>He built a "heart"  
>For me<strong>_

The image of the professor holding the KOKORO skematics in his hands and explaining to the robot what it was quickly entered into his drive but quickly deminished. He raised his hand and slowly pressed the 'Enter' button, though somewhere he swore he heard...

_'Don't ever open this system. It might be too much for you...'_

_**Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating  
>Why? My tears don't stop...<strong>_

His hollow green eyes slowly turned into a vivid and beautiful shade of green. His once pale cheeks flushed to a bright pink as hot trails of tears began to flow down his big eyes.

Adam was stunned as he kept looking at the 'KOKORO installation complete' window on the giant screen. He knew he had some control of emotion now, since that's what the professor taught him, but he was confused. Why didn't these so called 'tears' stop falling? He felt a strong pulse raking his small body and he raised a shaking hand to his chest.

_**Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating**_

His cold hand felt the strong beat pulsing inside him and he removed his hand and stared at both of his hands, both equally quivering hard and providing a place for the stream of tears to fall. How could he control this? Trying to think of a solution, Adam wrapped his thin arms around this shivering body.

_**This is the "heart" I hoped for?**_

The beep from the computer caught his attention and Adam looked up, tears still fresh in his eyes. He gasped.

_**Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious**_

Hundreds of pictures began to fill the screen and Adam began to scan through all of them.

It began with a picture of a man. who strongely resembeled him, and another man, who looked like professor, holding a tiny blue bundle, which Adam guessed held a baby inside.

_**I've learnt what happiness is**_

The pictures literally told this baby's, and family's, life. From his first steps, to his 5th birthday, and even his first day of school. It was simply beautiful to Adam. The pictures of this happy family abruptly stopped however, and a picture of a newspaper headline remained. He squinted hard, due to the tears impairing his normally perfect vision, to read the head. Adam's eyes widened as he read,

_"Fatal drunk driving accident claims the life of two, only one survived." _

_**Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious I've learned what sadness is **_

Memories of the professor and him quickly flooded his vision, both the good and the bad ones. Memories of the Asian scientist reading to him and teaching him about this 'heart' played in his mind, and those of him sometimes giving the small boy,what the professor called, a 'hug'. Some memories of his professor staying up at ungodly hours of the night slaving away at his computer and sometimes holding a picture frame in his... quivering hands, as he remembered, also made it in.. along with the memories he lost long ago.

The memories he had with his mother... and his father...

_**Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite  
>How deeply painful...<strong>_

Not being able to handle so many happy and painful memories, Adam ripped a mournful scream from his throat.

His heart still beating, but painfully, strong.

_**Now, I've begun to realise the reason I was born**_

He found himself walking to the back of the large house to the large garden, which still managed to keep its beauty after years of not being taken care of. Adam walked until he reached the destination his new subconcious told him to go. A small, but quaint, grave stood before him and he ran his slender fingers across the names 'Arthur Kirkland' and 'Kiku Honda' that were engraved on the polished garnite.

His mother and father's graves were very well kept after all the years of having no one maintain them, he thought to himself as he placed the tiny pile of chrysanthemums in the middle of the plot.

_**Being on your own is surely lonely**_

No wonder father had built him after the horrible crash. Having the people you love the most in this entire world being ripped away from you all of the sudden without warning must been hard for him.

He couldn't bring mother back, but if he had at least brought back the one person that was his and his mother's mirror-like image... his father would be okay, Adam had thought.

He remembered the shadow in his eyes whenever he read a book to him, and the tired grin he gave him after he was done; he did that often to him. He knew now why.

Father saw Mum in him.

_**Yes, that day, at that time**_

Sighing, he closed his eyes and a smile graced his face, new tears falling slowly down his warm cheeks. When he opened them again, he visioned his father a couple feet away, smiling at his only son.

_**All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow**_

Adam quickly dashed over to this vision was, not caring if it were real or not.

_**Now, I can speak true words  
>I dedicate them to you<strong>_

Having one flower left, he offered it to the ghostly vision. Smiling, Kiku took it from the boy's smaller hands. With tears still falling, Adam beamed, looked up, took his father's hands into his much smaller ones, and said those words his new heart have been aching to say.

_**"Thank you..for bringing me into this world**_

_**Thank you... for the days we spent together  
>Thank you... for everything you have given me<br>Thank you... I will sing for eternity"**_

Adam quickly wrapped his tiny arms around his father and held on with all the strength his tiny body could muster. He felt much stronger ones wrap around his tiny body... as well as another pair. All this pain, grief, nostalgia, and happiness eveloped Adam's heart. It was all accelerating... but flatering.

He felt his own heart begin to lose it's strength and felt his vision failing him. He began to fall foward, but two pairs of arms carefully laid him to the ground, as if laying a small sleeping child to it's crib.

_**It was exactly a miracle. The robot that obtained "Kokoro" kept running. He sang all of her feelings.**_

_**But the miracle only lasted a moment. The "Kokoro" was far too big for him to withstand. In the end, the machine shorted and never moved again. However at the last moment his face was still with smile**_

_**And he looked like, really did look like, an angel...**_

As the ghostly vision of the reunited family walked away hand in hand, the small child looked up and opened his mouth,

"Thank you... father..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ah, sorry for any spell errors! I was using WordPad and was typing this up until 3 last night =_=" Well this was my first Hetalia fic EVER, and first upload too (My domain is ususally Death Note XP) but Hetalia is getting there. I apologize for any OOC-ness too! This fic is based of Rin Kagamine's song "Kokoro", which is probably my top favorite song, and this BritainxJapan video with the song on youtube. The video was different from this, since in the video Kiku made a robot of a child Arthur. I thought it be cuter, and sadder, if it was their son Kiku made ( in which I teared up when I watched the video ;_;). **_

_**So yeah, thanks for reading and I take and advice or critisim because I want to improve on my Hetalia skills! Again thanks! :3 and Merry Christmas (:  
><strong>_


End file.
